


Чудесные речи

by iscalox



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Кью очень нравятся речи Жан-Люка.





	Чудесные речи

— Но разве люди не такие же? Самовлюбленные эгоцентрики, считающие себя пупом вселенной! — Кью уселся прямо на стол и смотрел оттуда взглядом, полным превосходства.

Жан-Люк почувствовал, как закипает. Было в Кью что-то донельзя раздражающее, заставляющее забывать о десятилетиях дипломатического опыта. Иногда казалось, что Кью специально его злит, находя в этом извращенное удовольствие.

— Мы не такие! Уже нет! — отрезал Жан-Люк. — Мы признаем права других и не считаем, что нам положены привилегии лишь в силу того, что мы люди. Да, было время — ты наверняка скажешь, что совсем недавно, но мы быстро меняемся, не забывай, — когда и люди осуждали другие расы лишь потому, что те выглядят иначе. И мы когда-то верили, что несем «бремя белого человека». Но мы шагнули вперед! И продвинемся еще дальше, дай нам время!

Кью открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Жан-Люк выставил вперед ладонь:

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Мы, как вид, биологически настроены на то, чтобы судить по внешности — и других, и себя. Такова наша природа. Мы выбираем тех, кто кажется нам привлекательнее, кто сильнее похож на нас самих. Но мы знаем об этом и стараемся преодолеть собственную предвзятость — может быть, не всегда успешно, но по крайней мере мы стремимся к тому, чтобы оценивать других не по внешнему виду, а по поступкам! Конечно, эволюция…

Договорить он не смог. Кью вдруг исчез, чтобы вновь появиться совсем рядом с Жан-Люком, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Жан-Люк сбился и замолк, а Кью воспользовался паузой самым неожиданным образом — резко шагнул вперед, вжал Жан-Люка в стену и, наградив пронзительным взглядом, поцеловал. Происходящее настолько выбило Жан-Люка из колеи, что несколько секунд он ничего не делал и только пассивно ощущал влажные губы Кью на своих. А затем к губам присоединился язык, пальцы скользнули по внутренней поверхности бедра, а в живот вжался горячий член. Прикосновение обнаженного тела привело Жан-Люка в чувство.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он (от неожиданности скорее удивленно, чем рассерженно). — И где твоя форма? И моя!

Он начал отталкивать Кью, но тот явно не желал прерываться и наклонил голову, чтобы укусить Жан-Люка за плечо. Если бы не внезапность происходящего, ему это могло бы понравиться, с удивлением понял Жан-Люк. Но, конечно же, сейчас это ничего не меняло. Происходящее было недопустимо, Кью нужно было остановить, и срочно.

— Кью, хватит!

— Ты сам виноват! — слова звучали неразборчиво, потому что Кью теперь покрывал поцелуями ключицу Жан-Люка. Он начал толкать сильнее, и Кью наконец поддался, сделав назад крохотный шажок.

— Немедленно прекрати!

— Ну ладно, ладно! — Кью вздохнул и отодвинулся, но одеться не удосужился, так что Жан-Люк получил прекрасную возможность рассмотреть его в подробностях, включая член, возбужденно тянущийся к потолку.

Кью явно не старался сделать тело совершенным — мышц у него было чуть меньше, а жира чуть больше, чем считалось идеальным. Да и член у него оказался совершенно заурядный — не большой и не маленький, прямой, темнее остального тела. Жан-Люк скорее ждал, что Кью выберет для себя очень длинный пенис или очень странный — просто чтобы вызвать реакцию. Жан-Люк вдруг понял, что делает, и поспешно поднял взгляд. Конечно же, Кью заметил, что его оценивают, и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Я виноват? Что ты хочешь сказать, Кью? — потребовал ответа Жан-Люк, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — И оденься уже наконец!

Кью закатил глаза, щелкнул пальцами, и его форма мгновенно вернулась на место. Жан-Люк запретил себе опускать взгляд, чтобы проверить, как она сидит ниже пояса.

— И мою форму верни.

— Ну почему ты так зануден? Ох уж эти человеческие условности! Хорошо, если настаиваешь!

Жан-Люк почувствовал привычную тяжесть одежды и немного расслабился.

— Так что произошло? — спросил он чуть мягче. — К чему это внезапное… внезапная… к чему это все? И в чем я, по-твоему, виноват?

— Это все твоя речь, Жан-Люк! Она задела меня за живое! Спровоцировала! Взяла за душу! И не только за душу, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

К сожалению, Жан-Люк понимал.

— Речь?

— Ну да. Я ведь уже говорил — речи у тебя просто чудесные!

Да, теперь Жан-Люк припоминал. А еще Кью добавил, что появляется на «Энтерпрайз» лишь для того, чтобы их слушать. Тогда Жан-Люк счел его слова шуткой, но сейчас начал задумываться, не было ли в них доли правды. Большой доли.

— Кью, ты… — Жан-Люк замолчал, не представляя себе, что еще сказать. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и он не хотел дать Кью повод для… для повторения того, что тот сделал минуту назад. Нужно было предельно осторожно вывести разговор в привычное русло.

— Конечно, она была банальной, — снова заговорил Кью, не дождавшись продолжения. — И предсказуемой. И не удивительно — ведь ты человек, Жан-Люк, твои возможности ограничены. Но вот ораторское искусство было на высоте! А голос! Пробирает до дрожи! Проникся даже я — а ведь я повидал такое, что тебе и не снилось! Нет, ничего не говори, не будь скромным — это тебе не идет. Ты и правда был великолепен! Полыхающий взгляд, раздувающиеся ноздри! Я даже на минуту поверил, что люди и правда такие, какими ты их считаешь — непредвзятые и справедливые.

— Что значит, «на секунду поверил»? — Жан-Люк почувствовал, что снова начинает злиться. Каким-то образом Кью каждый раз удавалось задеть его за живое.

Кью развел руками, будто призывая прислушаться к голосу разума, и улыбнулся — одновременно слащаво и снисходительно:

— Ну, ты же не веришь в то, что сказал, правда? Человечество — примитивный вид, не способный преодолеть собственную природу. Уж это ты должен понимать!

Жан-Люк вдруг обнаружил, что до боли сжал кулаки, и усилием воли расслабил пальцы.

— Может быть, мы и примитивный вид, но мы развиваемся, растем над собой — и делаем это быстро! Конечно, у нас есть недостатки — я не могу отрицать очевидного, — но мы их преодолеем! — как Жан-Люк ни старался сохранять спокойствие, его голос становился все громче, а слова — жарче. — И тогда ты увидишь, как человечество переходит рубеж…

Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал холод на обнаженных ягодицах, а затем его с силой впечатало в стену голое тело.

— Да, продолжай! — прошептал Кью ему в ухо и лизнул мочку горячим языком. — Не останавливайся!


End file.
